A new life
by SamHelenCarterMagnus
Summary: catherine is kidnapped. sara blames herself. catherine is found nearly a year later. sara and catherine femslash. reposted
1. Chapter 1

Catherine and Sara went to the house on the edge of Los Vegas. 2 men had been killed there and it soon became clear that they did not treat women well. The officer guarding the premises left soon after they arrived when he deemed the property to be safe and clear. Sara was working on the perimeter outside and Catherine was working on the inside. The house was somewhat large; it has 5 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a kitchen, dining room, living room and a basement. Catherine decided to work from the bottom up. Catherine kept the lights off as she descended into the basement with her flashlight. The basement was quite large. There was almost nothing in the basement. Catherine went to the back wall, there was some blood spatter. It wasn't very much. Catherine guessed someone had been slapped and the blood had come from the person's mouth. Catherine took a swab and put it in her evidence kit. Suddenly Catherine heard a door squeak. Catherine immediately turned around.

"Is anyone there?" Catherine yelled to the seemingly empty basement. No answer. Catherine took out her gun. Catherine was beginning to relax when she felt a jolt of electricity. Catherine collapsed, still partly awake when a stranger carried her through a hidden door under the stairs.

**************

Sara finished outside and entered the house. The house was eerily silent. Sara went to the basement and found Catherine's kit and her gun lying on the floor.

Sara immediately dialed Nick.

"Our beloved supervisor has gone missing. I think she has been kidnapped"

*************

Catherine woke up in a bedroom. Her wrists were duck taped together and her mouth and eyes duck taped over. The room felt cold and damp, even in her clothes. She heard a door open. She also heard 2 indistinct male voices. As they got closer she could hear what they were saying. The door most has been a couple of meters away.

"She's a nice catch."

"I got her when I went to clean up those two boys. The cops were already there."

"How much is she?"

"Well she is untrained so around 300k."

"Sounds fair. I can take her now."

The other man must have nodded because there was no audible sound. Catherine was picked up, she began to kick she hit only the wall. She was placed on the seat of a vehicle and she felt the vehicle driving away.

Catherine fell asleep after a few hours of driving. When Catherine woke up she was in a different room. This time she wasn't blindfolded but she was wearing a different outfit than she had on earlier. She had jeans and a pink t-shirt on. Now she had short jean skirt and a blue mini strap with no bra. Her wrists were retaped and attached to the bed. Her mouth was gagged with a different kind of gag. She knew from her kinky ex-husband that it was a ball gag. A man entered the room.

"I am Jake but you will call me master. It's time to begin your training." Jake said as he advanced on Catherine.

***************

Sara was sitting in the break room. Nick came in.

"It's not your fault Sara." Nick said when he saw that she had been crying.

"Yes it is nick. I never asked the officer to stay and I never followed her."

"That may be true but you would have been kidnapped too and Catherine would have traded her life for yours any day."

"I know that Nicky, I would have done the same."

That's when nick noticed something in Sara's eyes that he had not seen before.

"You love her don't you?" Sara nodded.

"We'll get her back Sara." Nick said as he brought Sara into a hug.

* * *

Next chapter will be placed a year into the future. Catherine will have a new born daughter. I would like ideas for a name. And don't worry there will be no graphic scenes only mentions of it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly a year later. Catherine lay in her room. After she was kidnapped she was trained by a master until she obeyed and when she did, Catherine was sold to a middle aged couple, Sean and Paula, Both in their 40's. They lived in house that was a few miles from los Vegas. They had two children, Mike and Caitlyn. Catherine was tormented by Sean and mike. Sean was training mike to follow in his footsteps. When Sean was away Paula and Caitlyn raped her as well. Now Catherine was nearly nine months pregnant. One day Catherine was sitting in her room. Paula came in and began humiliate her. Of course Catherine was use to this so she just let Paula call her every name in the book. Catherine never talked an the few time she did it was, "yes, master, yes mistress."

During Paula's session with her Catherine got a contraction.

"Come on slut, time to go to the birthing room." Paula led Catherine to a room she hadn't been in before.

After 16 hours of labor, Catherine had a little baby girl. Jasmine Sara Willow.

*************

2 months later, Catherine sat nursing Jasmine. Sean had just come home. He was fuming. He was fired from his job as a Police man. He almost made deputy and when he didn't he called his boss a ass hole, so he was fired. Sean found his spare gun. Catherine heard 3 shots go off. He came into her room. Catherine had just enough time to place Jasmine under her bed on a thick fuzzy blanket. Sean shot her in the shoulder. It missed her heart by 2 inches. She played dead until he left. He didn't even miss jasmine.

*************

Sara and Nick got called out to a scene a few miles west of lost Vegas. 3 members of a family murdered less than 6 hours ago. The husband/father was missing.

"Poor family. Murdered in their sleep" nick said.

"I'll take the spare room. There had been some blood spotted in there." Sara said as she turned to the spare room.

"Okay I'll take the children's room." Nick said.

In the room Sara began taking pictures of the blood. It was only a small puddle of blood. She found a bullet embedded in the floor. As Sara bent down she glanced under the bed. There was a woman under there holding a baby. It took a few minutes but Sara recognized Catherine.

"Oh my god! Catherine what are you doing here?"

Catherine didn't say anything. Why did this woman seem so familiar to her? Why did her stomach flutter with her near?

"Catherine come on out." Sara practically pleaded. Catherine slowly inched her way out from under her bed, wincing with pain at every move due to the gunshot wound on her shoulder.

Sara took Jasmine as Catherine followed behind her.

"Look who I found!" Sara said to nick and brass.

"Oh my god." Brass and nick said in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken chapter 3

* * *

Note to csimousse I know I said you could be my beta but I've decided to work on this alone. Thank you for your offer.

* * *

Catherine was finally in her own home after three days in the LV hospital. She still hadn't spoken a word since she had been found by Sara. Catherine found stuff familiar. She was remembering. Lily and Lindsey had bought stuff for jasmine and put it in her room. While Catherine and jasmine slept, lily asked that Sara stay a few weeks.

"She seems to trust you. "Lily said.

Sara agreed.

* * *

Catherine lay asleep in her room. Jasmine lay sound asleep in her crib. Catherine woke up. She had been having a nightmare. She exited the room and sat against the wall and began to cry.

Sara woke up from her position on the couch. She heard crying. Sara walked over to the crying women. Sara put a hand on Catherine's shoulder. The women jumped.

"It's alright it only me." Sara said calmly and sweetly. Catherine seemed to calm down.

"What happened Catherine?"

"nightmare." Catherine said it so quietly Sara barely heard her. Sara simply held her until she stopped crying. Then they went to sleep. Separately of course.

* * *

Sara woke up. Lily was making Catherine and Sara breakfast. Lindsey had gone to school already Sara woke up Catherine. Catherine fed jasmine then put her back in the crib. Catherine and Sara sat down to eat.

"Are you alright this morning?" Sara asked Catherine.

"Yes thank you."Catherine said quietly. Lily smiled.

"You're talking." Lily stated to her daughter.

"Yes mom." Catherine's voice remaining quiet. Sara's phone began to ring.

"sidle." Sara spoke as she answered her cell, "I'll be right there." Sara got up to leave, Catherine grabbed her.

"Cath I'm going to the lab."

"Take me with you." Catherine said as if they were heading to the afterlife. Sara sighed.

"Alright. Do you want lily to look after jasmine?"

Catherine nodded. Lily smiled.

"I'll take good care of her." Lily said.

"Same here." Sara said as she and Catherine left the willows house.

* * *

Sara brought Catherine to all the labs and reintroduced her to everyone. Everyone was respectable and polite. They heard what she had gone through. Catherine smiled. They were so nice and they still are. Sara brought Catherine's to nicks office. Nick looked up.

"hey." He said

Catherine remained quiet.

"Nick I need you to watch Catherine. I got buzzed on the case." Sara said.

Nick nodded and Sara left.

* * *

"Catherine's here." Greg said to Sara as she walked into the lab.

"Ya. She wouldn't let me leave her."

"She's not with you now." Greg stated

"She understood that she couldn't listen to the case." Sara told Greg. Greg nodded "so what you got?"

"Well I looked up Sean Matthews on the net. He was a police man until 4 days ago. He was fired. His credit card was used yesterday. He got himself a hotel room at the plaza."

"Stupid ass." Sara muttered.

Greg smiled and stifled a laugh. It was so obvious that Sara was in love with Catherine.

* * *

3 hours later Sean was arrested. He was charged with 3 counts murder, 1 count attempted murder, 1 count unlawful imprisonment and 1 count rape. He was not going to be let off easy. Brass and nick personally did the interview; Sean was very surprised when he found out that Catherine was their supervisor.

* * *

Catherine and Sara sat in the living room.

"How did it go with mas… I mean Mr. Matthews?" Catherine asked

"Great. He will not get away with anything he did. You will have to testify in his trial in about 8 months." Sara told Catherine.

"But I can't. What… what if he hurts me again." Catherine looked like she was going to cry.

"He won't while I'm close by. I'll help you through this." Sara hugged Catherine.

* * *

Next chapter I'm advancing to a day before the trial.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken 4

Catherine was busy getting ready for the trial tomorrow morning. She becoming close to her own self again. The nightmares had stopped but she was still self conscious of herself. When she was being held the Matthews called her fat and slutty.

"You look fine." Sara said giving Catherine a hug. Jasmine was sitting on her toy area in the corner of Catherine's room. She began to stand up using the bed frame for support.

"Oh look! She beginning to stand up." Sara said. Catherine gleamed happily.

"She is 10 months old Sara." Catherine added with a hint of humor and sarcasm. Sara playfully shoved at her shoulder.

"Your mom showed me pictures of you as a baby. Did you notice that she looks almost exactly like you?" Sara said.

"Ya and my mom showed you my baby pictures! Nothing embarrassing right?"

"No… well there was the one where you stuck those crayons up your nose. You were what three?"

"No two. I can't believe my mom did that. Oh and Sara, Lindsey's 18 is in two weeks. I would like you to plan the party. She really likes you. She said you were like a surrogate mom to her while I was gone."

Sara blushed.

"I would be honored." Sara said. Catherine nodded. Right after jasmine would turn 1 she would go back to work but not as the supervisor but she would be one of the investigators.

"Let's try on something else." Catherine mumbled taking off the outfit.

Sara gave a small laugh and grabbed the next outfit in the closet.

* * *

Catherine sat in the galley while the lawyers gave their opening statement. Sara hugged her. Catherine was holding jasmine. She was gurgling. Catherine smiled at her new born while looking at her older one beside her.

"This man was holding a woman against her will to act as a sex slave and impregnated her then when things didn't go his way he killed his wife and two children and tried to kill miss willows. Please help us put this monster away. Thank you." Counselor Farah McCarron nodded her head and went back to her desk. The defense lawyer Andrew Lincoln stood up and headed to the jury box. He gave a statement and sat down (AN I didn't no how to make this seem okay so I just said that he made a statement).

"we are calling Catherine willows to the stand as our first witness." Farah told Judge Meg Small. Small nodded to give the okay.

Catherine sat on the stand. The prosecution asked her a few questions then the defense, which made her cry, asked her a few questions. Then they called up Mr. Matthews to the stand.

Over the next two days the trial continued. Catherine and Sara returned for the verdict.

"How do you find the defendant Sean Samuels?" judge small asked the twelve jurors.

"We find the defendant Sean Samuels guilty on all charges." A woman in her 50's told the judge.

"There you have it Mr. Matthews. Take him to holding." Judge small said to the defendant.

"You stupid slut," Sean shouted to Catherine, "you couldn't have just died like you were supposed to yo stupid slave."

Catherine looked liked she was about to cry. Before the bailiff got control of her 'master' she worked up the courage and hit his face. His nose was defiantly broken. Sara was beaming and so was the prosecution lawyer. Catherine sat down again as the bailiff took Matthews away. Sara hugged her.

"Good job."

"He deserved it." Catherine said as she buried her face into Sara's shoulder.

* * *

Catherine sat at her home watching jasmine to try and walk. She could only get two steps in before landing on her bottom. Catherine had been feeling emotional since the trial. Sara had been a huge help. Catherine felt herself slipping into love. Sara was so nice and helped her when she needed it.

* * *

2 weeks later

Sara had officially moved into the willows house. Now the party was in full swing. Catherine was talking to lily. Lindsey was introducing her little sister to all her friends. Sara walked over to Catherine. Lily almost immediately left Catherine's side.

"hey." Sara smiled. Catherine smiled back.

"You did great Sara. Lindsey is enjoying herself more than any of my party plans."

"You would have done fine yourself Catherine." Sara said putting a hand on Catherine's shoulder. They walked inside the empty house (the party was outside). They walked around the first floor. They sat on the couch. Sara was about to turn on the TV when Catherine stopped with a kiss.

"Do you feel the same way?" Catherine asked. Sara nodded too shocked to say anything.

"Even before I was taken." Catherine said. "Nick told me you always blamed yourself for it. It wasn't your fault. I would have traded my life for yours anyday."

"nick said the exact same thing. The thing is Catherine I never got to tell you how I felt and when you came back, I was afraid you wouldn't return my feelings." Sara explained. she was becoming teary eyed.

"but I'm returing them now. What does that tell you?'

Sara didn't respond with words. Instead she kissed Catherine so passionately. That's how lily found them five minutes later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 new life. I know I haven't updated in a looooooooooooooooooooooooong time but here I am writing this and you are obviously reading this. Anyway… enjoy. This will be the final chapter.

Catherine and Sara had decided to get married before jasmine it the one year mark.

"DO you miss willows take miss sidle to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?" the minister asked Catherine. The Las Vegas night shift and Catherine's family sat in the aisles behind the couple in love.

"I do." Catherine said grinning at her soon wife to be.

"Do you miss sidle take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife to forever hold in sickness and in health?"

"I do" Sara said.

"Good. You may now kiss the bride and bride."

Sara and Catherine leaned in for the kiss. They held on to each other very closely until the minister shouted' Cake!' He was defiantly a more eccentric minister.

"I am so glad you too finally got together." Nick said. "Although I would have liked more then two days notices."

"Sorry about that, the idea kind of sprung on us the night before." Sara said with a smile on her face.

"Take that hanger out of your mouth!" Greg teased. Sara playfully swatted at him.

"Time to feed you the cake." Catherine said walking over to her group of friends with a piece of wedding cake and a fork. Catherine put a piece in her new wife's mouth who chewed with the 'hanger' stuck in her mouth as people took pictures. Then Sara put some cake in Catherine's mouth who chewed happily.

"They look so good together" Lily whispered to Nick. Nick nodded smiling. Jasmine cooed happily in her grandmother's arms.

"Mom, Linds bring jasmine and join us for a photo." Catherine said waving her family over. After a few snapshots of her biological family Sara and Catherine waved their extended family to the photographer. The picture contained Sara and Catherine of course and nick, ray, Greg, brass, Hotch and Wendy. Then of her biological family and the extended one all together.

Soon after the pictures they were all on the dance floor.

"I love you my Catherine." Sara said exotically as they danced.

"I love you to my sweet." Catherine whispered lovingly into Sara's ear.

Sara and Catherine sat at home watching jasmine walking between the two. Lindsey was preparing for her graduation ceremony.

"How do I look mom and mom?" Lindsey asked the two women. Lindsey had been calling Sara mom since Sara and Catherine had gotten married. Sara smiled.

"You look great sweetie. Red and orange look good on you(her school colors)." Catherine said

"Thanks mom."

"I agree Lindsey and to be graduating at the top of your class is an accomplishment." Sara said

"Ya and I can't wait for college. I've decided to go into forensic psychology." Lindsey told her moms. Catherine hugged her daughter before picking up jasmine to feed her.

"And jasmines birthday is after your grad party. It'll be small so you can stay later if you want to." Catherine told Lindsey.

"Totally not I want to be their for my little sisters big day." Lindsey cooed at the nearly one year old infant. Catherine smiled. They all headed to Lindsey's high school for the graduation ceremony.

When principle Edward Small called Lindsey's name. She walked up onto the stage head held high and smiling. She shook hands with both the principle and vice principle. She walked off the stage to sit with her friends on the bleachers.

Nearly two hours later Jasmine Sara willows first birthday was in full swing. Lindsey walked in wearing a very sexy dress from the party with a brown manila envelope. She handed it to her mother.

"What is it?" Sara asked. Lindsey shrugged.

"A guy from court said it was concerning Sean Matthews."Lindsey said. Catherine opened it.

"It says Mr. Samuels is set to fry in 3 years on August 23rd." Catherine said. Everybody in the room seemed to relax and everyone went back to the party.

"Good." Jasmine said that was her first ever word.

That is the final chapter of New Life. I am planning a sequel if enough of my readers want one I will give them one. Thank you for reading it has been a pleasure writing for you.


End file.
